You're Mine
by roswellchick22
Summary: Post 4x21-4x22 "Operation Mongoose". Spoilers so do not read if you haven't seen the episode, especially the last 15ish minutes. Killian needs to see Emma again and uses the dagger to see her.


**Title** : You're Mine

 **Summary** : Post 4x21-4x22 "Operation Mongoose". Spoilers so do not read if you haven't seen the episode, especially the last 15ish minutes. Killian needs to see Emma again and uses the dagger to see her.

 **Rating** : PG-13, angst filled however.

 **Disclaimer** : Please. If I owned these two, CS would have had sex right after Neverland.

-

There were no more words said that night.

Nothing could have been said that would make the situation better. Just pure silence had come between the five of them in the middle of the street. Snow and Charming were speechless; their daughter was gone again... gone to who knows where; wherever that damn dagger was keeping her. All that was left of her was her name scribed on the object, almost waiting to be called.

Regina didn't know how to explain this to Henry. Hell, no one knew how to. She would have to take on the role of one mother again instead of one of two. She felt the grip of Robin's hand squeezing hers, bringing her back to earth. She didn't respond, she didn't move. Her eyes gazed over at Snow who was buried in Charming's shoulder. She couldn't see the tears but the shaking shoulders spoke to her.

Getting his heart ripped out felt like ripping off a band-aid at seeing his Swan disappear after sacrificing her life. He stood still in his spot. He had wanted to hear those lovely three words from Emma's lips when she had pounced herself onto him on the bed earlier that day. He didn't want to hear it like this, not being able to respond back. It was the Milah situation again, playing in his head over and over. She had died in his arms, whispering "I love you" before she was taken away by that damn crocodile.

This was different; he felt it in his heart. His feet managed to carry him to where the dagger was still lying, untouched. Once he stopped in front of it, his knees gave way and fell. His hook touched the dagger. It didn't feel real. It didn't seem real.

"I think you should hold onto it." Killian looked over his shoulder briefly to see Charming had come a little closer, shielding Snow. "I know you'd protect it with your life."

He had died in the alternate timeline for Emma without even knowing who she really was, how important she was to him and he didn't have the time to say "I love you" back to his Swan.

He took the dagger and held onto it tightly with his hand before getting up from the ground. "Aye," it was all his could muster up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina had spotted Henry rushing over to them. "Guys! What's going on? Mom? What's happened?" Regina looked at Snow who looked at Charming who looked at Hook and each adult looked at each other, looking very pale.

-

Killian had excused himself before the news would be given that Henry's mother was "gone" and was now the new Dark One. He found himself back at the only place that he could rely on, his ship. She was waiting for him and even as he boarded, everything reminded him of Emma.

His leather jacket was off for the night and he sat the dagger down and sat across from it. He was tempted to call her, call Emma, to see her again. He was alone and even with that notion, he still looked around to see if the dagger would work. So he picked it up and held it into the air. "I… summon thee…" he paused. He didn't want to say it but he had to. "Emma Swan."

Killian looked around to see nothing had changed and let out the breath he was holding and sighed. "Bloody hell."

"Hell? No. Heaven? I'm going no on that too." That voice. It was so familiar and seeing that brush of blonde hair by candlelight, his heart skipped a beat. They had been in this position before many times, seeing each other in new light, in awe of one another.

"Emma." He was breathless again as he caught sight of her. She looked different. Something was off but he couldn't pin point what it was. Her eyes seemed darker, the ever present smirk on her face, her posture, it was something else.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. But then again, you never could even before the dagger." Emma walked towards him; it was a slow pace, almost seductive. "I like seeing you like this. It's a bit of a turn on."

"Emma." That was all Killian could say as he reached up with his hand to brush the blonde hair from her face.

"That is my name, don't wear it out. Did you know that I can hear your heart beating? It gives off this echoing effect like bum bum bum, bum bum bum." Emma joyfully said, using her fingers to illustrate the beat she heard from Killian. It was like it was hypnotizing her.

"You're… okay. Are you?" Killian needed to see and know that she was fine.

"The travel was fucking difficult," that was a first, since Emma rarely used that "f" word. "It's not fun being covered in darkness. It feels warm and tingly. How the hell am I supposed to sleep like this? It feels like I'm being tickled. I wonder how I'm controlling it right now. I can't stay long, you know, there's a time limit for me. I wonder if house calls exist." Emma had reverted to the "old" Emma with her lips turning into a frown. "Watch Henry for me."

"You know I will, Swan. But…" he couldn't say more, Emma had come closer to him and used her finger to shut his lips.

"Shh, everything will be fine. "I'll be waiting and watching." Emma licked Killian's lips and backed away. "Oh! Before I forget, remember Killian, you're mine."

Killian blinked and then Emma was gone once again. The room felt cold and empty again now that his light was gone. He wanted to tell her that he loved her to her face but not to _this_ Emma.

No, he wanted to tell that to _his_ Emma.

 _ **End**_.


End file.
